The present invention relates generally to padlocks, and particularly to those having a built-in or accessory indicator to indicate to the user how he should position the padlock key in order to open the lock.
A conventional key-operated padlock comprises a body containing a key receptor cylinder and an attached U-shaped keeper in the form of a shackle, chain, or cable, or varied combinations of such components. The keeper parts are attached to the body at one end, or both ends, becoming secured to the body when the lock is in a closed locked position.
The conventional locked padlock requires for its opening that a key be inserted into a key cylinder in the body of the lock. The key cylinder typically has pins that are presented to be actuated by the key teeth into a specific position which releases one or both ends of the retaining shackle or keeper.
Conventional padlocks do not assist the user to position the key in the user's hand in the proper manner so as to always insert the key into the key slot with the key teeth presented to engage the pins. Only one half of the time can the user guess which direction to point the teeth of the key for the key to enter. The other half of the time the user must take the time to revolve the key 180 degrees in his hand prior to insertion of the key.
There is need for means to indicate which direction the teeth or notches of the key must face in order to enter the keyway; however, there is, at present, no instruction, attachment, guide, or visual configuration on the lock to tell the user how to properly position the key in his hand to enable the key to enter the slot.